Strange diet?
by TVfan72
Summary: Elena moves to New Orleans for a fresh start. What she didn't know was that she would die her second day there or that the originals live and rule there. She died with vamp blood in her system. What happens when her diet isn't the same as a normal vampire? Life with the originals.
1. Chapter 1

**Elena:** Stop..Please...

She begs the vampire who has her in a vice grip, draining her of her blood. If she knew this was going to happen, she wouldn't have moved to New Orleans. The vampire ignores her and keep feeding of her, when she hears a young lady yelling at the vamp behind her. Suddenly she doesn't feel the vamp on her anymore and falls to the ground. She barely hears that same voice asking 'if she's ok' before she sees a dark haired girl bend down in front of her, pulling something out.

 **Davina:** Hey! Stay with me.

She takes a top off the vile filled with vampire blood. She looks down concerned at Elena.

 **Davina:** Can you hear me?

 **Elena:** Yes..

She manages to get out. She moved here for a fresh start not to be drained by a vamp her second day there.

 **Davina:** Good, ok. Drink this. It's vampire blood. I'm afraid it's not enough to heal you completely. You don't have that much blood in you...your going to die with it in your system. But at least you won't be fully dead, dead.

She says as she pours it down Elena's mouth. As Elena drinks the blood, she wonders why she was carrying it on her in the first place but is thankful all the more.

 **Elena:** Thank-

Was all she managed to get out before her slipped away to nothing.

 **Davina:** Your welcome..

She whispers to the vampire to be, with a saddened face. Davina was just being nice, trying to help someone out in need. She fully sat down against the brick wall as she waited for Elena to wake.

* * *

Ten minutes went by before she heard Elena gasp. Davina was by her side in a second.

 **Davina:** How are you feeling?

Elena looked up at the night sky before looking at Davina.

 **Elena:** Thirsty.

She exhales, still panting for air even though she doesn't need to anymore and sits up. Davina relaxes some, then picks up a sharp peddle and cut her palm, pouring her blood in the vile before giving it to Elena who drinks it. Davina frowned when she noticed it helped a little but didn't complete her transition, she repeats the same process with the dead vampire she killed, using her magic to extract his heart out.

 **Davina:** I don't know if this will complete your transition or not but it's worth a shot.

Elena takes a deep breath.

 **Elena:** Thank you. What's your name?

Davina smiles.

 **Davina:** Davina Claire.

Elena returns her smile.

 **Elena:** Elena Gilbert...um I don't think this worked.

She looks down at the now empty vile and back to Davina who is frowning a bit.

 **Davina:** Umm..I don't know why my blood didn't do the trick..Give me second.

She pulls out her phone and calls Marcel. She tells him she need him to get rid of a dead vamp body, she hangs up when he agrees. She take Elen's ring and turns it into a daylight ring.

 **Davina:** Maybe you need human blood and not witch blood.

Elena looks around but doesn't see anyone. They both get up and start walking until they found a human, Davina repeats the same process and putting a spell on them to make em forget, but to no avail, it didn't work.

 **Elena:** Maybe this has something to do with me being the doppelganger.

She said getting frustrated. Why couldn't something be normal for her? Even if it is her just turning. Davina shakes her head in uncertainty.

 **Davina:** I don't know. But I know of some vamps who might have seen something like this. Come on, they live close by.

* * *

 **Davina:** Welcome to the compound.

Elena takes in the sight.

 **Elena:** This place is huge.

She breaths as they walk in.

 **Davina:** Hello?! I know you Mikaelsons are here, come out already!

Elena's eyes widen.

 **Elena:** Mikaelsons?

Davina looks over and nods.

 **Elena:** Great.

 **Klaus:** Alright, already! Enough with the yelling. We can hear just fine.

He says as he comes down the stairs. He smirks when he sees Elena.

 **Klaus:** Well. If it isn't my favorite doppelganger.

Elena rolls her eyes and turns to Davina.

 **Elena:** Do we have to ask him for help?

 **Davina:** Sadly I don't know anyone who has lived long enough to know something about your condition to-

 **Klaus:** Condition?

He frowns. Davina glares at him for interrupting her.

 **Davina:** As I was saying..To know why you can't complete it yet. It would take me a long time to go through spell books and find something.

 **Klaus:** Excuse me, ladies. But what condition?

 **Rebekah:** You made a mistake coming here.

Flashing to Elena, and grabbing her tightly by her throat. Elena gets mad and grabs her arm, twisting it till it broke, flashing Rebekah to the wall with her arm against her throat, showing her vampire face. Rebekah got even more mad.

 **Elena:** I didn't come here to fight. I moved down here. Had I known you all lived downed here I would have gladly stayed where I was.

She hissed. Rebekah, as stronge has she is couldn't get out of Elena's hold..Not even with her original strength. Klaus watched shocked and amused with a smirked on his face, while Davina was wide eyed.

 **Rebekah:** Let go of me you wench!

Elena let her go and went to stand next to Davina again. Once Rebekah caught her breath, she huffed and made a move to step forward when.

 **Elijah:** After what just happen, it would be wise to leave her alone, Rebekah.

He said making his way down the stairs. Elena turned and smiled at him while taking a deep breath.

 **Elena:** Elijah.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

Rebekah huffed.

 **Rebekah:** I would like to know why she's stronger than me!

She said rubbing her arm.

 **Klaus:** Cheer up, deer sister. Your just rusty.

He smirked which earned him a glare from her.

 **Rebekah:** I'd like to see you have a bloody go at her.

She huffed. He shrugged.

 **Klaus:** Why not?

He turned his gaze on Elena.

 **Elena:** What?! No!

He flashed towards her anyway just to have her grab him by his arm and swing him around, sending him flying into the coffee table, smashing it into pieces. Kol who was watching from the railing laughed.

 **Kol:** Let me have a go!

He flashed down to her just for to the same, Klaus growled as Kol landed on top of him and pushed him off. Rebekah, Elijah, Elena, and Davina were laughing.

 **Rebekah:** You might not be so bad after all.

 **Hayley:** What's going on here?

She asked coming out room to where Kol was before he flashed down. Elena looked up at her.

 **Elena:** Hayley..

Hayley smiled at her. Elena was one of the nice people to her in Mystic Falls.

 **Hayley:** I haven't seen you a while. Feels like forever.

Elena smiled. She remembered when Tyler dumped Caroline for Hayley because he thought they werewolf mates or something Care told her. She also remembered when he tried to get Care back when he realized he was wrong. But she couldn't remember having a good reason not to like her. They've kept in touch since.

 **Elena:** It's good to see you.

 **Hayley:** What brings you this way? Hopefully you'll stay and keep me sane.

Elena giggled.

 **Elena:** Right, the pregnancy with Klaus. Let's hope the baby doesn't turn out to be like him.

The both laughed while Klaus glared at them.

 **Elena:** I decided to move down here for a fresh start. And on my second day here, I get drained to death by some vamp. Davina found me, killed him, fed me vamp blood...

 **Elijah:** But it wasn't enough.

He finished for her when she trailed off. She gave him a grateful smile.

 **Davina:** But for some reason she can't complete her transition.

 **Kol:** What do you mean, 'she can't complete her transition'?

 **Davina:** Exactly what I said.

She stopped to glare at him.

 **Davina:** I gave her some of my blood, normal human blood, and vampire blood. I don't know why it didn't help. Do any of you know anything?

They all started thinking aloud. While Elena tried to focus, she found she could only focus on Elijah's neck...His pulse to be more precise.

 **Hayley:** Elena?

 **Elena:** Hmm.

She responded without looking away. Hayley frowned a bit. This was not like Elena.

 **Hayley:** Did you hear what I said?

Elena turned to look at her to notice she was a few feet away.

 **Elena:** No, sorry.

 **Hayley:** Why don't you try werewolf blood? I mean it's worth a shot.

Elena turned her gaze back to Elijah's neck as his pulse got louder. Kol following her gaze spoke up.

 **Kol:** I think she has her mind set on something else.

Everyone looked confused at him but understood when he nodded towards Elijah.

 **Elijah:** Elena...I need you to breathe and calm down.

He held his hand out as if to get her attention away from his neck. Elena just slowly started walking to him

 **Elijah:** Elena.

He warned but she couldn't hear him. It was like his blood called to her. No matter how many times they called her name, she kept going.

 **Rebekah:** Well don't just stand there, Davina. Bloody do something. You have powers for a reason, use them!

She said has Elena sunk her teeth in Elijah's neck, with all his might he couldn't get her off or her attention. Davina huffed. She started to raise her hand but as if on cue Elena turned halfway and raised her hand, sending Davina flying to the wall next to Rebekah, luckily unhurt...Ok so now she's a witch too. Davina couldn't get off the wall, this brought Elena back from..from wherever as she started crying. She brought her down, in turn letting Davina free of her spell.

 **Davina:** Elena. It's alright, I'm fine.

She tried to calm her down when she noticed her panting.

 **Elena:** I-I

She shook her head and fell to her knees. How could she lose control like that? More importantly, where did her powers come from? She looked from Davina to Elijah, more tears falling down her face. Rebekah actually felt bad for her. Elijah took a deep breath and made his way to Elena, bending down to her level.

 **Elijah:** Elena..Elena look at me.

She looked over at him.

 **Elijah:** We're fine. It's ok, Elena, you weren't in control.

She wiped some of the tears, trying to stop crying.

 **Elena:** I'm sorry.

She whispered to them both.

 **Elijah:** It's alright.

 **Davina:** It's alright.

They say at the same time. Elijah puts an arm around her to give her some comfort. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and broke down even more. Elijah picked her up bridal style and sat down on the couch, that's when Davina figured some of it out.

 **Davina:** I know part of what's going on with her. Just not how.

She said as she looked at Elena and Elijah. Everyone looked at Davina. Elena even stopped crying.

 **Klaus:** Out with it.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

 **Davina:** I'm a witch. I can tell by looking at someone if they are a vampire, werewolf, or witch.

 **Rebekah:** And?

 **Davina:** The originals and normal vampire vampires have different energy so to speak.

 **Kol:** Are you saying what I think your saying?

Davina sighed. She really doesn't like being interrupted.

 **Davina:** Her energy..Is the same as an original...She's an original...

* * *

AN: What do you think? Review.

So Hayley's baby bump still not showing. Hayley and Elijah never shown an interest in each other. There will be no Jackson in this story. Esther and Finn might show up...Who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena:** I'm WHAT?!

She hopped up.

 **Davina:** An original.

Elena shook her head.

 **Elena:** How can I be? Elijah told me about how they came to be the originals. How can I be one if none of the things that happened to them, happen to me?

 **Rebekah:** And how she's stronger and a witch?

Davina shook her head.

 **Davina:** I don't know about the witch part but...it may have something to do with the vamp blood that was in her system when she died. Even then, it doesn't make sense if she wasn't turned the same way as an original was.

She said as she looked down. She didn't know how he would act to her having held the blood all this time.

 **Klaus:** Ah, yes. And whose blood was it?

Elijah stood up next to Elena, his head tilted.

 **Elijah:** It was mine, wasn't it?

Everyone but Davina looked at him as he took a few steps towards Davina.

 **Elijah:** You've had my blood ever since, Klaus handed me to Marcel, when this all started. You have never been close enough to get our blood.

Elena shook her head before speaking.

 **Elena:** It's his blood, isn't it?

 **Davina:** Yes. Marcel wanted me to do something a long time ago, but that failed. And considering it's a lot of supernatural where I live, it wouldn't hurt to carry it with me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Hayley frowned realizing something no one else has.

 **Hayley:** Vampires fully transition by what they need everyday to survive, right?

Everyone looked at her a little confused.

 **Kol:** That's right.

 **Hayley:** Davina said human blood only helped Elena a bit but it was clearly Elijah's blood that completed her transition. Does that mean she needs his blood to survive?

Everyone looked at Elena then Elijah before Davina.

 **Davina:** Yes, but I can do a few spells just to be sure.

 **Elena:** Thank you.

Elena sat down next to Elijah as Davina came to stand in front of her. Davina held both her hands out in front Elena, muttering some ju-ju under her breath. Minutes later spell #1 was done.

 **Davina:** Done with the first one.

She took a deep breath. While everyone else walked to stand closer.

 **Davina:** It's true, Hayley is right. Elena needs Elijah's blood to survive. You can still drink human blood but it won't help as much, you'll still be hungry.

Elena nodded. Knowing Elijah won't take no for an answer and just let her feed off of human blood, knowing it won't fully help her, she just gave a simple answer.

 **Elena:** Ok.

Davina started on the next spell. In the middle of it, she started frowning a bit. Elena noticing, said something.

 **Elena:** What's wrong?

 **Davina:** Your stronger than an original because after you turned, you gained Elijah's original strength including regular vampire strength. It's like you have a boost. Your actually gaining some of Elijah's traits.

 **Klaus:** Which of his traits are we talking here?

 **Davina:** So far from what I can see is his control. I've actually never seen someone with as much as he has.

 **Elena:** But I lost control when I fed from him...and Hayley.

Davina, still doing the spell, shook her head.

 **Davina:** You hadn't gained it yet. But that's all I see so far. As for you being a witch. I don't know how to explain it. I don't even know how it happened. Maybe from you having had some of my blood before you fully turned.

She said as she finished the spell and opened her eyes.

 **Elena:** Ok, Thank you.

She said quietly.

 **Davina:** I can do weekly checks to see what other traits of his you gain.

Elena gave a slight smile and nodded. They exchanged numbers.

 **Elena:** I'll text you my address.

 **Davina:** Ok.

Elena covered her nose as she sneezed before going back to texting Davina her address.

 **Hayley:** Ummm, Elena.

Elena looked around confused as she didn't see anyone. Wasn't they all just here?

 **Hayley:** Up here.

Elena looked up and saw everyone floating in the air.

 **Elena:** Sorry! I didn't mean to do that.

 **Davina:** It's fine. Just imagine putting us down as you bring your hand down.

Elena nodded. First Elena used her powers to bring a bunch a soft pillows under where Hayley and Davina was floating before letting everyone fall down but making the two humans float back down.

 **Kol:** How come I didn't get pillows to land on?

He pouted and pretended to be hurt.

 **Elena:** Because your not human and or pregnant.

 **Kol:** But I used to be.

Elena frowned in Kol's direction.

 **Elena:** Your not now.

 **Elena:** I swear if you say one more thing, Kol.

She warned as he opened his mouth. She stood up.

 **Elena:** Davina, I'll just show you wear I live instead.

 **Kol:** Ellie! Don't leave me!

Elena used her power to fling Kol from sidewall to sidewall when he started toward her. Everyone started laughing as Elena put her arm down, and her and Davina made their way out. Kol just frowned from his spot on the floor.

* * *

Elena's house...

They had been talking a bit over an hour when Elena's phone buzzed. Not knowing who it is, she picked up.

 **Elena:** Hello?

She looked over, confused at Davina.

 **Kol:** Ellie!

She sighed.

 **Elena:** Kol...What do you want? And stop calling me that!

 **Kol:** To let you know I forgive you.

Elena rolled her eyes.

 **Elena:** For?

 **Kol:** For not taking me with, and flinging from wall to wall.

Elena frowned.

 **Elena:** Kol, is that really why you called me?

 **Kol:** I actually called to offered my help, what with you being a witch/vamp hybrid.

She thought about it for a minute, before sighing.

 **Elena:** Then I'll call you if I need help.

 **Kol:** Huh. I thought you would've said no.

She leaned back in her seat.

 **Elena:** I did too but I need all the help I can get.

 **Kol:** Alright. Just let me know when you need my help.

He hung up after.

 **Davina:** Well I should get going. I wanna look up some spells and do what I can to help you out.

Elena smiled.

 **Elena:** I see you around.

She getting up and following Davina to the door and opening it.

 **Elena:** Hey, don't feel guilty for my being a hybrid. It's not your fault.

Davina just smiled and turned to leave. Locking the door, Elena leaned back on the door, just looking around her apartment, remembering the last time she was home, she was alive, ready for a fresh start. Sliding down the door and drawing her knees up to her chest, she sighed. What was she going to her friends back in Mystic Falls?

 **Elena:** It's not like the have to know right away.

She said to herself. She'll just call Bonnie and Caroline and say they should come visit soon, they'll probably come in a week or two. And when they notice her new supernatural status, she'll tell them. If she was to tell them now, they would try to drag her back.

* * *

AN: Sorry this one is short. I'm updating 'Actions have consequences, Elena' next.


End file.
